We are Young
by inlovewithmyqueens
Summary: A young rebel falls for a beautiful outcast after a simple accident. But learning each other's past and present interfere with their connection.
1. Prologue

Hey you guys. I was super bored so I made this up mostly because a good friend of mine made a photoset of these two sooo, I wanted to make a story out of it

**Quinn: So, you don't own us?**

**Me: Nope!** **I don't own Glee or Welcome to the Rileys!**

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

"Quinn, like you said, happy endings never come, and if you keeping treating our relationship like shit, then I think we should," I paused for a moment, "break up."

I was yelling at my off again-on again girlfriend Quinn Fabray. She was dressed in a black and white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and skirt. Her combat boots were slightly untied, but I refused to tell her because, she would take it offensive. Her lightly faded pink hair was pinned behind with black bobby-pins.

I should probably start from the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Do I have to go to school. Who starts school on a Friday too? These people are fucked.<em>

It's by fucking law according to the guidance counselor who stops by ever once in a while to check up on everyone in the neighborhood. But I really don't need it, I know what the fuck I'm doing for the rest of my life. Just live it to the fucking fullest.

I got up anyways. I didn't want to deal with the drama I would cause if I didn't go.

I had nothing to wear though, that's the perfect excuse to not go! Yes...

I eventually found an outfit. Sweater with different print. That's always good. I found some pants that I only wear on special occasions. I could not forget to put on my chuck Taylors an old friend gave to me last Christmas. I had natural brown, wavy hair so I let it flow to the sides of my face. A bit of blush, I look really fucking tired.

I invested most of my day working at a strip club, not the best job, i know. But I do make good cash.

The school was just a mile away so I just walked, staring off into space with a green book bag Ms. Corcoran, my guidance counselor, gave me at my last appointment.

Ms. Corcoran was one of the smartest people I've ever met. She makes you feel special, not alone. She had dark, silky, brown hair. She has a baby, Beth, whom I've met a few times during my weekly appointments. Ms. Corcoran says Beth is blessing, Ms. Corcoran had adopted the child from one of her previous friends.. or something.

Once I was a few feet from the school I could see hundreds of students making their way into the halls of the school. The weather was nice so a lot of people were talking outside, leaning against the wall.

I felt someone crash into my back.

"Fuck." I heard a voice whisper. I turned around to see the face who fucking crashed into me.

"Do you have fucking eyes?" I growled looking at the girl who was leaning down picking up her stuff. This girl was wearing a bleached skirt, a weird looking belt, boots, and a black tank that look at least one size bigger then her. Her hair was short to about her shoulder, bright pink with strands of blonde.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention, no need to get crazy here." The girl said, almost sounding sarcastic. She stood up and I finally saw the face of the bitch who crashed into me.

She was beautiful. Eyes almost green, but more on the brown side. Her hair had looked like she had cut it herself, but in a good way. She had a nose piercing, which was clearly fake. Rebel, nice.

"Next time you better fucking pay attention." I say as clear as I can. I glared at the beauty once more and made my way back to toward the school.

The morning started off shitty, I could not stop thinking about the girl I crashed into this morning. I've never fantasied about anyone before, I had multiple visions of us. Me sitting on a towel at a very sunny beach, while she makes a sand castle laughing. Another was, her beside me in a, very comfy, looking bed, gazing into each others eyes.

By the time it was lunch time I had made small talk with a few boys who've invited me to have lunch with them. I was used to this, guys hitting on me. I don't know why. I don't look or feel special out of all the girls. I wasn't interested in any of them.

One of the boys, Tyler, who was very handsome, pulled out a chair for me. All the boys at the table greeted me. We all talked, I faked laughed at all of their lame pick-up lines and jokes. Then I heard a familiar voice say "slut." from a table beside us.

I looked at the face. The same girl who is going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life, is eyeing me down with a smirk on her face.

I stood up making the chair I was sitting on slide a couple inches. I walked toward the table filled with outcast looking girls. The girl still having a smirk on her face tilted her head a little.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" I snarled as the girl also stood up. We were face to face once again. Heads nearly inches away from each other. I could smell her scent of apples and coconut. I tried my best not to reach for her touch.

"You heard me." She retorted with that same, very sexy smirk on her mouth.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you." No, I can't. I've fought many girls in my life, working at a strip club, but I can damage this perfect being right in front of me.

"Alright." She shrugged and sat back down on her chair, continuing to eat her apple from her plate.

I noticed we had an audience. Everyone with they're jaws open, probably surprised how I hadn't done anything yet. I felt myself start shaking, tears almost coming out.

You have to get out of here. I don't want to make a fool of myself.

The girl look up at me with the apple in her mouth, her eyes filled with regret, she slowly took it out and looked at everyone at her table.

"I'll be back." She mumbled rising from her chair. She rushed towards me, her hand latched onto my arm and pulled me to the lunch room exit. Electricity flowed through my body.

We ended up outside in a corner of school. The sun made it hard to see, but the corner was surrounded by shadows. "Look, this morning was an accident." The girl said, her hand still holding my arm.

"I know." I sniffed holding back the tears, looking at our shoes. I felt her fingers lift my chin to make eye contact. I stopped breathing as I looked into her eyes. "What's your name?" I asked almost sounding desperate for an answer.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."She said giggling still looking back into my eyes. _Quinn, Quinn. _"What's yours?"

"I'm Ali-" I stopped myself. Quinn's face instantly frowned once I stopped. I remembered I'm not regesterd at the school with the name 'Allison' my real name, it was one of my most favored stripper name 'Mallory'.

"Wait. What's your name?" She questioned me taking two little steps away from me, breaking eye contact.

"I'm Mallory." I smiled to reassure her. We were there was an awkward silence when the bell rang making us both jump a bit.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Quinn asked with a grin on her face.

_Good thing it's a friday.. I don't have to go to work till 1 a.m. _

"Sure, how about you stop by my house any time. It's just a mile away. Here," I replied back taking a pen I out of my pocket, I put it in there in 3rd period when I had no where else to put it. I took hold of her hand and wrote my number on her palm. "Just call me and I'll give you my address."

"Okay," She sighed glancing at the numbers. "See you tonight, bye."

We walked our serpate ways. I have a feeling that after today I won't be able to stop thinking about Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it! Just tell me your feed back ;3<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Well here we go another chapter!

Not even going to joke, I had a bit of a writers block on this chapta

**Mallory: You should really own us.**

**Quinn: Yeah! **

**Me: No. I DON'T OWN WELCOME TO THE RILEY'S OR GLEE!**

* * *

><p>QPOV<p>

_Do not lead this girl on. Yeah she's gorgeous, sweet, and badass, but you left Ohio to be alone. To be free. Away from the drama in Ohio._

I was tapping my feet on the head board of my bed my head and hair hanging off the edge. I was chewing off the tips of my nails. I caught a glimpse of the clock, 3:00 p.m.

_Could you believe the girl you crashed into and basically embarrassed in front of the whole school, is going to hang out with you today?_

"Quinny, honey!" My aunt called from the bottom of the stairs. I moved in with my aunt to get away from things, she was always so kind and loving towards me. I had opened to her more then once. And she listened-or I thought she did-through the whole stories.

I jumped from the bed and peeked through the open crack in my door, "Yes?" I replied smoothly.

"Your uncle and I are going shopping for our annual fall party, do you want to come?" Hollered my Aunt from downstairs. I heard my uncles feet make its way to my aunt.

"Erm, no. I'm going to a friend house." I said creaking the door open a little bit more.

I heard my aunt gush to my uncle about how I've already gained friends. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can walk." I shut the door and hopped back to my bed, with my head against the headboard this time.

_Call Mallory, Mallory..Mallory._

I woke alarmed, I forced myself to wake up from my dream. It was Mallory and I stroll the parks in New York, sightseeing, but we looked at least in our mid twenty's, but we weren't alone. There was a little girl, who held my hand when we were crossing a busy street. The little girl held on to Mallory's leg when a giant boat passed us.

I peeked at the clock. _oh thank god you only slept for a hour._

I rubbed my eyes, rolled off my bed, and I was already dress so no need for that.

I crawled on my hands and knees looking for my cell phone. I got sick of looking for the damn thing so I went down stairs and got the home phone plugged onto a coffee table next to the TV.

I dialed Mallory's number, ring. Maybe she lost her phone, ring. "Hello?" I said with anxiety in my voice.

"_Oh hey Quinn!" _I could imagine her smiling on the other side of the line.

"Is it all right if I come over now? My house is empty and it's kind of scaring the shit out of me." I lied. I didn't want to seem to clingy already.

She bursted into loud laughter "_Ya you can. Do you need a ride? I can get you."_

"Kay." I gave her my address and she repeated it back to check if she had the write address written. "Mallory?" I murmmerd.

"_Yes Quinn?_"

I remembered there was something in my life, that I was not addicted to but I cannot get away from it. Smokes.

"Erm...Is it okay if I bring my pack of cigs?" I stopped moving. _What if she doesn't smoke? What if she thinks I'm a sick person and blows me off. _

"Thank fucking god!" She yelled. I smiled at the response. "I ran out like four hours ago."

"Alright, I will see you in a min Mal." I hung up. _I felt like my eyes popped out of my head. Did you just call Mallory, Mal. A nickname already, fuck. _This might sound a little sutpid but hearing her voice is like music to my ears.

I went upstairs to grab a bag, filled it with make-up, just incase I sleep over._ Okay Quinn, don't over react, you aren't going to sleep over. _

I sat on the corner of the living couch, twiddling my thumbs. I can feel my senses heighten as I try to listen to the sounds coming from outside. A few cars go passed, the sounds boomed through the quiet house.

_Maybe she lost her way._

Corrupted thoughts roamed my head. She probably had to run to the store. _How far does she live from here. Maybe Mallory lives on the other side of town._

_Quinn you dumbass, if she lived across town she would be attending a different school._

I sat in silence when I heard a car pull into the driveway. The car honk twice making my body stiffen I sat still for two more seconds before hoping off the couch grabbing my stuff and headed outside.

I presumed it wasn't my aunt because she would never honk her horn at 5:15 p.m. It would be rude, and disrespectful to our neighbors. I always blew off her stupid lectures about how to sit up straight, and how to act like a fucking lady.

I shut the door behind me looking straight at the car, with Mallory inside it staring outside her left window. I curiously looked the same direction and saw the guy she was sitting by at lunch, he was getting the mail, shirtless. I forgot he was my neighbor. God Damn it.

He had bronze hair, very good looking body, but I can already tell no one has a better body then Mallory. Even though I haven't seen it yet. His name was like, Taylor, or Taysen. Somewhere remotely close to that.

I sprinted to her car, her eyes still on the neighbor. I opened her door and slammed it shut. She instantly flinched, and turned her body to face me.

"Hey there. Thanks for getting me." I said messing with the buttons on my purse.

"Yeah.. Anytime." She chimed. "Hey I didn't know your neighbor is Tyler?"

She changed gears in her car, and started backing out of the driveway.

"Ya. Me neither." I scoffed.

We were quiet most of the way to her house. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her on the ride there. She would lick and bite the bottom of her lips. She would flash a few glances at me grimaced a few times.

I noticed what kind of music she liked, more indie, rock, but she did occasionally listen to some modern R&B.

When we arrived at the house, well, apartment. It was awesome , to me personally. For a girl to have her own apartment at age 16 is a fucking success. I can look passed the graffiti, but other then that it looked good.

"Sorry, my place is a shit hole. It's all I can afford right now." Mallory remarked turning her engine off.

"Mallory, this is great!"

Mallory almost died of laughter as she opened her car door. I did the same but a much more quiet laugh, I rather listen to her's then mine.

We approached her door, our bodies moving closer with every step. She pulled her key out of a hole in her wall, attached to her key with a thick string.

"I'm afraid out losing my key." She pointed out. I nodded as she unlocked her door. "Wait right here." She opened the door to a dark empty room. I waited and watch as lights turned on from the back to the front.

The first room in her house with the living room with a pull out bed and small TV Hanging from the ceiling was a Barbie latched onto her light. Cardboard boxes covered her windows.

She plopped onto the couches like a sack of potatoes. "Who can come in now."

I closed the door on my way in and plopped right next to Mallory. We both giggled at the couch adjusted to both of our bodies. Mallory lightly pushed me. Our laughs slowly faded when I gazed into her green eyes.

I analyzed her emotions. She seemed overwhelmed as I kept completely calm. "Your Stunning." I admitted. "Truly."

I leaned my head against her chest, I could hear her heart beating 1,000,000 miles per hour.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" She chuckled awkwardly.

I raised my head to look at her. I was completely confused. Maybe were moving to fast.

_Fuck Quinn you are over your head._

* * *

><p><em><em>Kind of a short chapter. Sorry :3 I'll try to make them longer!

Quinn is crazy. it was hard getting into her head

**comment and review of the sake of the world! 3 thanks guise ;D**


End file.
